1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to inter-vehicle communication control between two or more vehicles. Example embodiments of the present invention also relate to inter-vehicle communication control systems, inter-vehicle communication control methods, on-vehicle communication systems and communication state displays usable in an inter-vehicle communication control system, and on-vehicle communication and communication state display methods.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2002-74577 describes an inter-vehicle communication system for performing inter-vehicle communication between a first on-vehicle communication device, mounted on a first vehicle, and a second on-vehicle communication device, mounted on a second vehicle. The inter-vehicle communication system disclosed in JP-A-2002-74577 does not reduce or prevent collision or intervention between the first and second vehicle and other inter-vehicle communication between other vehicles or other road-vehicle communication between the vehicle and a roadside device. Therefore, the inter-vehicle communication system disclosed in JP-A-2002-74577 also does not monitor the other inter-vehicle communications or the road-vehicle communications and select communication media or communication channels.